


Calculated Weakness

by naughty_sock



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Scheming, Sibling Incest, mention of bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughty_sock/pseuds/naughty_sock
Summary: Hela won. Cut off from his powers, Thor nevertheless tries to keep her from following her worst impulses, while Loki seems to be biding his time.





	Calculated Weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



Peace.

He was doing it to keep the peace.

Thor knelt in front of his father's throne and buried his mouth between his sister's legs.

He was going to stop her from raining death upon the nine worlds. He was going to save her from herself.

His lips worked ceaselessly between her flush, wet folds. Her slick coated his tongue, and her wanton, pleased moans echoes in his ears whenever her thighs didn't press against the sides of his head. His cock was bobbing against his abdomen, the flame of his own arousal fanned by Loki's deft fingers stroking his balls and circling his anus.

Though his hands were bound behind his back by Loki's magic, Hela's grasp in his long hair held him firmly in place as he devoured her – as he delved deep into her warm, sopping cunt and licked up the evidence of her desire.

Her fingernails raked across his scalp, the touch neither gentle nor punishing, balanced perfectly on the edge where pleasure tipped over into pain.

It was a balance that Loki knew to tread all too well, which Thor experienced time and again as his brother squeezed his testicles and pushed two slick fingers into his body.

 _I'm not enjoying this,_ he told himself sternly. It seemed that he had to remind himself more often these days, but he was merely doing this to keep his siblings distracted, to keep them from destroying the galaxy and each other.

He was doing it because he loved them.

He was doing it because he believed that, deep down, they loved him as well, and that one day they would love him more than they loved strife and destruction.

He would win in the end – show them what they could accomplish together, make them believe that there was another way. He would not – _could not –_ lose hope.

He was doing it because he did not want to destroy them.

 

* * *

 

A deep, rumbling groan fell from Thor's lips. The sound reverberated through her cunt, coiling deeply, tightly, _heatedly_ inside her abdomen until her muscles were strung as tight as a bowstring.

She bucked against his mouth, that luscious, plush curve of lips that never looked more enticing than when they were red and swollen from heated kisses or an hour spend worshiping her body – that looked wretchedly charming when he smiled at her, when his eyes crinkled at the corners, and his brows waggled in accompaniment of a cocky joke.

She hated the moments when he made her believe that this was real.

Heat curled around her, searing through her veins and making her lift her legs higher while she pulled him closer. Her heels dug into his shoulders. The lewd, wet sounds of his tongue lapping at her filled the golden hall.

She wondered if the guards on the other side of the colonnade could hear them. As ordered, they were standing with their backs to them, but Hela would bet the lives of all of Midgard that more than one of them was blushing furiously right now.

Hela laughed. Fenrir raised his head from where it had been resting on his paws and gave her a lazy look. Down the hall, several guards stood up straighter. Her smile turned vicious.

She found it mirrored in her youngest brother, who knelt behind Thor, his lithe, strong body bared to her gaze. Their eyes locked, and she saw the kindred spirit in him, the way he seemed split down the middle, one half bending towards her like a moth enticed by flickering flames, and the other, kinder, gentler half, turned towards his brother like a flower seeking sunlight.

There was a part of her that wanted to nurture the former, that could imagine reveling in the mischief and chaos and carnage he could work once he'd broken the shackles had bound him to his brother – once the easy, careless smile that graced his pretty face was no longer a mask for the hurting soul he pretended so very hard not to possess.

"Is he ready?" she asked, her question ending on a gasp as Thor did something particularly creative with his tongue.

Loki pushed his fingers deeper. He'd built up a rhythm that left his brother writhing and moaning against him, seeking a faster pace, a wider stretch. "Almost, my queen."

There was something alluring, almost hypnotic in seeing Thor, tall and muscular, the god of thunder, reduced to this eager, pliant, and quivering mess. She opened her legs wider for him and pushed her shoulders against the back of her throne.

"Good," she crooned as she gave herself over to the rising heat inside of her. "Such a good brother you are."

When her climax washed through her, she wrapped her thighs tightly enough around Thor's head that a mortal would have been smothered by her fervor.

Fenrir lumbered over to her and nuzzled at the juncture of her neck.

"Oh, settle down, you big lug. You're too big to join us," she gasped while Thor was doing his best to obey her silent command and continued working her through her aftershocks. He really was so very good when he wanted to be.

Loki smirked up at her. "Would you want him to?"

Running a lazy hand through Thor's long tresses, she considered Loki's question.

"I have indulged the occasional fantasy," she admitted. "But he really is too big."

"Is it not fortunate then, that your youngest brother is a shape shifter?" Loki replied mischievously.

Hela gave him a contemplative look. Such a charming little brother Odin and brought back for her from Jotunheim. Accommodating. Anticipating her needs and desires. It was such useful ability... and a dangerous one.

The trouble with Loki was that he reminded her too much of a younger version of herself. Cunning and uncompromising, but rarely subtle, and too confident in his magic, his quick tongue, and quicker hands to get him out of trouble, even when he should know better.

Since they shared the same magic, she could feel it in her bones when he used it around her, but she wouldn't be able to tell what kind of spell he worked until it was completed. And though he was the picture of subservience and deference these days, she knew that rebellion lurked in the corner of his eyes, that the thirst for vengeance filled his heart, that he would turn on her as easily as a leaf tumbled on the wind should it serve his purpose.

Though a part of her wanted to accept his offer, she knew that it wouldn't be safe for her to do so.

 

* * *

 

Loki knew that she was going to turn him down.

If there was one thing he had grudgingly learned about his sister since her return from Hel in the wake of Odin's death, it was that she never left herself exposed. Even now, naked on Odin's throne with Thor's tongue lapping at her cunt, she was hardly any less lethal than when she was fully dressed and armed to the teeth.

He could feel the spells that called forth her blades swirling around her, her magic so alike is own, so alluring, tempting in its power and delicate it its subtlety. He wanted to learn from her, wanted to soak up all the knowledge that his mother hadn't had the chance to teach him, and once he knew everything, once he'd mastered every spell, every nuance of the magic that they wielded, he would defeat her and take Asgard for himself.

He would have to destroy her in order to do it. Leaving her alive – keeping her as she kept him and Thor – would not be wise. She would never submit to him, would never even pretend to bide her time the way he did, the way he was sure Thor did as well, though his brother had been frustratingly unforthcoming with his plans whenever Loki had tentatively broached the subject.

Even when they were alone and sharing a bed, his brother insisted that this was how it was meant to be – the three of them together, united. But for all his irritatingly good heart, Thor was not naive. He was a warrior, raised to be a king, and he had proven his mettle in thousands of years of battle.

"Get up. I want you inside me," Hela said, and with a last, lewd sucking noise, Thor lifted his face from between her legs.

"As you wish, sister."

At Hela's behest, Loki unbound his brother's hands, and Thor crawled on shaking legs onto the throne.

In spite of his trembling body, he lifted Hela easily, pinned her against the golden curve of the throne and draped her legs across his arms. Aided by her eager hands, one sharp, deep thrust seated him fully inside her. Hela moaned. Her nails raked across the wide expanse of Thor's back, eliciting a desperate, need-filled groan from him.

Loki idly stroked his own cock as he watched his brother fuck his sister in a heated frenzy.

Hela flung her arms above her head, her fingers curling around the edges of the throne's lavish back, as Thor's cock pumped in an out of her. Her hooded gaze pierced Loki.

"Are you not going to going to join us, brother?" she asked with a knowing smile.

Without sparing another second, Loki slid in behind Thor and braced his hands against the back of the throne, his arms caging both him and his sister. Pressing his chest against the solid heat of Thor's back, he rubbed his pulsing cock between the cheeks of his bother's ass, and nipped sharply at his ear.

"Tell me what you want, brother," he whispered.

Thor groaned. "You know what I want."

"Tell me anyway."

Thor laughed. "And if I don't? Are you going to sulk and return to your rooms where you can take care of your own need in private?"

"Stop teasing him," Hela chided when his expression fell. He could feel the glowing ember of his rage crackle with heat, and he pressed his body harder against his brother. Hela, however, had reached the end of her notoriously short patience. "Stop playing around, you two."

She cupped his face, her thumb brushing against the thin line of his lips, pressing against them until Loki opened his mouth and sucked on the slender digit.

"I want you to fuck your brother, the same way he's fucking me," she said, and although her voice was quiet, the bite of an order sharpened it to a gleaming edge.

Thor shuddered between them, and Loki could feel his hips jerk convulsively. "Yes," he hissed through gritted teeth, and then he turned his head and met Loki's dark gaze head on. "Do what she says."

Mollified by Thor's obvious need, Loki permitted the corners of his mouth to tilt up.

"I would not care to disappoint you," he replied.

He sheathed himself easily inside his brother's body.

His eyelids fluttered as Thor's heat engulfed him, the delicious friction of his tight hole heightening the tension in his own body with every stroke that brought them together.

Hela pushed her hands between their bodies and gripped Thor's firm behind. Thor's body trembled between them as he tried to remain still, allowing them to use him, to let Hela fuck herself on his cock, and Loki take him from behind. His arms shook as he grasped for purchase on the smooth curves of the throne, and their combined moans echoes throughout the hall.

Fenrir sat back on his haunches and watched them, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth, and Loki could see Hela's eyes stray towards him more than once.

A weakness, he thought smugly. A gap in her armor that could be exploited.

He muffled a curse against Thor's shoulder blade as he crested and drove himself as deeply inside Thor's body as he could. A warm wave of come spurted from his cock, coating the inside of his brother ass. He reveled in the helpless sounds of pleasure that were wrenched from Thor's mouth when Hela followed him and milked his cock of every last drop Thor was able to give her, before they all collapsed in a heap on Odin's throne.

"Is this– is this not better than conquering the galaxy?" Thor murmured drowsily after a while.

Loki looked from his brother to his sister. Her gaze was stormy, laced with satisfaction, but no less calculating for it.

 _Odin betrayed us both,_ her look seemed to say. _Do not let a moment's pleasure distract you._

Loki had no intention to do so. Nor was he likely to forget that he wanted the throne that Hela currently claimed for herself.

One day, he would take back what was his, but for now... for now, he would bide his time, learn all her weaknesses, and indulge in the fantasy of his brother wanting him the same way he'd always wanted Thor.

One day that fantasy would came to an end.

But not yet.

Not yet.

 


End file.
